


A chance encounter

by EnergeticPurpleLizard



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lizards in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnergeticPurpleLizard/pseuds/EnergeticPurpleLizard
Summary: Reptile meets another one of his kind. Specifically a female.
Relationships: Reptile/Khameleon
Kudos: 2





	A chance encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This work comes from my tumblr, https://a-purple-lizard.tumblr.com/ please follow me there if you are interested in my stuff!

khameleon padded softly through the tall grass, each one brushed against her bare thigh as she continued on, her limp prominent. The outworld jungle let out crys and howls into the night, causing her to flinch each time. Her body shifted colors as she stoped in front of a river bank.

She scanned the terrain nervously, eyes and ears straining for any sign of danger. khameleon, deeming the area safe, layers herself down, gently, onto the mud. She down reached at a tightly wrapped peice of cloth, pulling it down.

The blood had stopped but the skin surrounding it had become a mean red and khameleon could see pus. Vison dizzy, she slid her leg into the cool rushing water. khameleon focused on the crimson cloud forming in the pure substance, her other senses going dull.

khameleon felt her ears ring in a brutally painful way, all she could smell was her own blood. It was hypnotic in a way. Eyes starting to feel heavy, she allowed her eye lids to sink further and furth-

Large gaping jaws erupted from the waters surface, snapping wildly in her direction in a charge. khameleon let out a shriek, attempting to crawl backwards through the mud. It was large, the size of an ancient tree, it had a thick scaley hide with a large tail that was splashing wildly behinde it. Cold reptilian eyes glared at her from its triangle shaped head. The creatures jagged teeth were visible to her in clear detail as it opened its maw, aiming at her bloodied leg.

A crash sounded from the treetops above as a figure came crashing down below, right on the creatures head. Hisses and roars flew through the air as the two creatures battled.

The Suarian woman dragged herself inside a hallowed out tree, curling up among the moss. Her breaths came in gasp and she did her best to be quiet, the chaos outside continued. She heard flesh ripping and animalistic crys of pain, water violently splashing. Then, with one final cry, silence.

Placing a hand over her mouth, she was hyper aware of the footsteps approaching. The nausea returned when a shadowy figure stopped at the entrances of the hollowed tree. Her heart pinned in her chest as the creature squat down to look inside, it’s eyes boring into hers with an emotion she couldn’t describe.

It reached its clawed hand to her. She wanted to fight, she wanted to beat this thing into a bloody pulp but she couldn’t, not in her condition. “Please, please, please,”

She was crying now, not even certain was she was begging for. Her head was spinning and the Suarian felt as if she was going to vomit. Black dots filled her vision into the darkness claimed her. The last thing she saw was a pair of alarmed green eyes.

____

khameleon awoke with a start, gasping in the unfamiliar air. Her body felt numb yet relaxed.

Blinking the blurriness from her eyes, khameleon took in her surroundings. She was in some sort of fancy bedroom, it looked unoccupied, as if it were a room at an inn.

Hesitantly, khameleon peeled the sheets of the frost bed off of her. She was no longer in her original outfit, instead a simple white nightgown covered her body. This was one hell of a red flag. She turned her body, allowing her feet to meet the carpet below. To her surprise her leg looked completely uninjured, not even a scar was left.

A click sounded from across the room, her head snapped up to meet a pair of green eyes. A suarian! But… that’s impossible, she was the last one.

The green male cautiously approached her, scanning her for any negative response. khameleon felt her scales uncloak themselves, their natural silver color showing, her white mane of hair was brushed back hastily as the male approached.

The male open his mouth to speak, only to close it agan. His expression was one of hesitation before he spoke, “you’re clothes have been washed and stitched up fo you!”

khameleon blinked at his enthusiasm. “I wasn’t the one who undressed you! It was one of the female servants!” The female just stared at him, unsure of how to respond. “You’re clothes! There behind the dressing wall over there.”

“You… are a suarian!” She finally found her voice. The male blinked.

“Yes, I thought myself to be the last one-“ he was cut off by an embrace. He froze as her white mane pressed against his scales. The female stayed like that for at least a minute before suddenly pulling away, her scales turning a purplish color.

“Oh goodness, that was was sudden! I’m sorry, it’s just been so long since I’ve touched another suarian…” she explained, embarrassed by her actions. “You said that my clothes were there, right?”

She turned to her head to the dressing wall in the corner. She carefully left from her spot, legs slightly wobbly. The males stance told her he was prepared to catch her if necessary. She slithered behinde the dressing wall, finding her outfit, it looked better then the day it was made!

As she derobed herself and got dressed, the male spoke from the other side of the wall. “What is your name, female?” He asked softly.

“khameleon” her voice rang out as she hooked the leather strap connecting her boots to the bodice of the outfit. “What is yours?”

“Syzoth. But please call me reptile when you are around the others.” Syzoths rough voice responded. khameleon stopped just as she tied her mask over her mouth. Her white eyes squinting in confusion. khameleon swiftly clipped her earrings and slid on her gloves before emerging from behinde the wall.

Syzoths eyes widened, his face heating up. khameleon giggled sheepishly. “I know it’s not very practical but it was in style back in the day. All the outworld women wore it, I suppose the trend has stopped. I wouldn’t know, I haven’t really been around people in awhile.”

“No it’s still a popular choice for female fighters, I’ve just never seen it on a suarian female before…” he trailed off, claws twitching at his sides.

Sliding on her headband, khameleon bounced over to the window, staring at the unfamiliar civilization, “so, where am I?”

“You are at the emperors palace.” He responded simply, “in fact, I have orders to bring you to him.”

khameleon was on top of him in a second, “is he a suarian too!?” She squealed in delight. Syzoth stared doe eyed at the female who had literally just pounced him to the ground. “Are there more suarians!?”

“N-no… me and you are the only ones I have knowledge of.” He stuttered out. He regretted it when he saw her face fall. khameleon slowly got off of syzoth, pulling him up with her. “Our people will return in time khameleon. Do not fear.”

She stared at him weakly, “how?”

Syzoth quickly took his eyes off of her, pushing away any… sinful thoughts that the question arose. “There are many ancient magic arts that exist in this world, one day I will use them to bring back our people.”

“You really think that it’s possible? Bringing back a whole culture and it’s people back?” Her white yes lit up in a gimme of hope. The male couldn’t bare to allow disappointment to take away such an expression.

“Yes. I refuse to leave this life before I bring our people back. You, the suarians and every god has my word of that.” He stated firmly, puffing out his chest.

khameleon smiled up at him under her mask, “I believe you.”

Syzoth held his claws out, offering his hand. khameleon took them as he started to lead her out of the room. “You will meet the emperor, he will figure out somewhere you can stay.”

“I can’t stay with you?” Syzoth nearly choked on his acid spit. It was true that suarians were incredibly social creatures, often sleeping in piles. Yet, it had been so long…

He had spent the years under Shao Kahn’s service sleeping by himself in a cold dungeon. When kotal became emperer, he was given a lavish bedroom, the male thought that would make him feel better. What was the point of a comforting bed if you had nobody to share it with?

The races of men were so… secluded with their emotions. It was consider improper to cuddle with anybody who wasn’t your mate. If Syzoth was being honest with himself, he was touch starved. “This places culture is very, different from our own. If… you wish to stay with me, we must have a certain… relationship…”

“Oh yes, I remember their strange customs. Men are so strange.” Suddenly a mischievous smile that Syzoth could detect even with her mask on, “there’s no harm in a little white lie, is there?”

“What did you have in mind?” He asked. She pulled away from him, dramatically posing.

“khameleon! Syzoth! Two long lost lovers reunited again!” Her exaggerated gestures made Syzoth chuckle slightly. “After many years of cruel, cruel solitude, we have found each other again!” She burst into cute little giggles, “think he will buy it?”

“Heh, I think it would be best if I explain to him.” He responded, amused. “Now, “mate” shall we go find the Kahn and proclaim our love?”

“Of course! “Love.” She giggled as the two made their way to the throne room, giggling like newly weds. Needless to say, kotal Kahn believed them.


End file.
